Demashitaa! The Powerpuff Girls Z meet Nightfang
by Majic14
Summary: A story based on the Powerpuff Girls anime featuring my own character, Nightfang. There's a new kid in Tokyo that has KaoruButtercup simply infatuated. but will she accept him for what he truly is? Chpt. 4 Added.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Van

Demashitaa! The Powerpuff Girls Z meet Nightfang

Disclaimer:

Just to get the legal stuff out of the way, I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z, Nor do I know the true origin of their powers. How they got them, yes. Where they actually came from,no.

Prolouge- for those of you who don't know the PPGZ story

An Iceberg forms in Tokyo city, throwing the weather out of whack. The mayor asks Prof. Utonium to do something about it. Earlier, the Professor accidentily created the mysterious Chemical Z (Chemical X mixed with a dumpling) with which the professor's son Ken uses to blast the iceberg. Five beams of light shot out from the scene and lands on three 13-year-old girls, Momoko/Blossom, Myako/Bubbles, and Kaoru/Buttercup, Ken's robot dog Peach, and a monkey in the local zoo, giving them all superpowers. The monkey, now called Mojo Jojo, turns evil and the newly formed Powerpuff Girls Z stand to defeat him and all evil-doers like him…….

Chapter 1

Enter Van

"You will never defeat me-mojo!" Mojo Jojo howls from his latest mechanized terror: a tetris themed deathtank. "You'd think after all the times we've beaten him, he'd stop saying that." Noted Momoko. "Oh, let's just get this over with.! I've got a math test to study for!" Myako moaned. "Let me at'em! I'll knock his _block_ off!_ Megaton Dunk!" _Kaoruyelled as she flung her giant mallet at the top most block on the tank where Mojo was mounted.

The block went flying. "Yes!And it's going, going, it's…..oh no!" Kaoru stoped and noticed the block flying towards the skatepark where a boy was rollerblading. "Hang on kid, I'm coming!" Kaoru shouted as she flew past the block to save the boy. She quickly pushed the boy out of the way of the falling block as Mojo ejected from the cockpit. "I'll be back-mojo!' Mojo screeched.

"Somehow… I figured as much." Kaoru said out of breath. "You okay kid?" Kaoru askd the boy. "Yeah, I'm good." The boy replied. "Um, you can get off me now." Kaoru looked down to notice she was laying on top of him and quickly stood up, shrugging off the embarassment. "Um, sorry dude." Kaoru aologized. "It's cool. I'd much rather have _you_ on top of me than that thing." The boy said gesturing to the giant block left behind by Mojo.

Kaoru then began to blush, something she thought she'd never do, especially over a boy. "Wait, that didn't come out right." The boy said, realizing his mistake. "You look nice in that skirt." He complimented her, trying to change the subject. By this time Kaoru's face was beet red. "Uh, for future reference my name's Van." The boy said embarassed.

"I'm Kaoru." She replied, still shy from Van's last statement. "So, you new in town?" Kaoru asked breaking the akward silence between them. "Ya, but I'll be leaving in a few weeks. I'm just here on buisiness." Van replied. "Buisiness? What are ya, 30?" Kaoru laughed. "Hey, it's compliated." He retaliated.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I'd better go." He noted. "Yeah, me too. Destruction to the city and all. Bye" she replied as she flew off in the other direction. "Hey, Kaoru!" Van shouted to her. Kaoru turned around. "See ya around?" Van asked. "Yeah, see ya around!" She yelled back. "See ya around." She muttered to herself in a ditzy daze when Van turned around.

Momoko and Myako flew down to join her. "So, who's your friend, Kaoru?" Momoko asked suggestively. "Oh, Please! It's not even like that!" Kaoru replied defensively. "Girl, don't trip! You got it bad." Myako said snapping her fingers. "What's with her?" Kaoru asked. "She's trying the whole hip-hop routine. It's not working." Momoko explained. "Apparently." Kaoru said annoyed.

"Fo'get ya'll then!" Myako exclaimed. "Anyway, don't change the subject! You like him, and you know it." Momoko teased. "How can I like him? I don't even know him!" Kaoru retaliated. "Really? From what I saw you two were getting _very_ close." Momoko pointed out.

Kaoru knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. She then suggested something she couldn't stand but Momoko and Myako couldn't resist. "Sigh,who wants to go…shopping?" she reluctantly asked. Momoko and Myako then let out an ear-splitting scream and zoomed off towards the mall. Meanwhile Kaoru's head was spinning. Could she really like this guy?


	2. Chapter 2: It's a date

Chapter 2

It's a date

"You told him WHAT?" Ken exclaimed back at the Professor's lab. "Chill out kid, it was an accident. And besides, he's probably forgotten it by now." Kaoru explained, trying to calm the 8-year-old down. "What if he hasn't? what if he works for the government or something? Oh, they'll preform expiriments and interrigate us all!" Ken continued, shaking with worry.

The girls stared at him as if he were crazy. "It could happen." The boy said in embarassment.. "Give Kaoru a little credit, Ken. He must be cool if _she_ likes him." Momoko explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked. "And I don't like him!"

"We've got bigger problems girls." The professor interupted. "I'm picking up some strange energy signals on the radar. They're faint, but I think I can sort of pinpoint one of them near the skatepark. Kaoru, isn't that where you met that Van boy.?

"So what, are you spying on him now?" Kaoru asked defensively. "Look, if their was something bad about him, I would of sensed it. Just leave him alone!" she exclaimed. "Wow, Kaoru. For someone you don't like you sure are protective of him." Momoko teased. "For the last time, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Kaoru replied and flew out the window towards her house.

The next day, Momoko and Myako found themselves waiting at their lockers for Kaoru. "Hey Myako, you seen Kaoru around?" Momoko asked. "Girl, I ain't seen her since yesterday; throwin' fits and stizzuf." Myako replied rolling her eyes. "Okay thanks." Momoko said irritably. "But it's not like her to be late. I wonder….Myako?"

Momoko looked up and saw Myako staring at something in shock. "Myako, what's….WHOA!" Momoko's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she noticed what Myako was staring at. It was Kaoru and she was wearing a dress! And a cute one at that "Sorry I'm late guys. I can not skate in this skirt." Kaoru apologized.

"Oh, it's official. You definently like that guy." Momoko stated after regaining her composure. "This isn't about Van! My…parents, made me dress like this." Kaoru lied. "by the way, Van's not around, is he?" she asked. "Actually he's right behind you." A voice said from behind.

Kaoru turned around to see Van's dark brown eyes looking down on her (for he was slightly taller), inches away from her face. Embarassed, she quickly jumped behind Momoko and Myako. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "Are you wearing a dress?" He asked

"You didn't scare me. And what do you mean 'Are you wearing a dress?'" she said, jumping back in front of him. "Um, nothing. It's actualy kinda cute." He replied. Kaoru blushed. "You just didn't strike me as a dress type. I'd much rather you be yourself, Kaoru."he continued."Wait, you remembered my name?" she asked. "Of course I remembered your name; you saved my life." He replied.

"And pratically laid him afterwards." Myako added under her breath. Kaoru punched her in the head. "And it'd be kinda crucial if I were to, say, ask you to 'hang out' with me." He added as he scratched the back of his head. Getting his drift, Momoko and Myako grabbed Kaoru and pulled her to the side.

"He asked you out! Go for it, girl!" Momoko wispered. "Do it quick, 'cause I'll take'em if you don't. He is foine!" Myako added. "Will you stop talking like that!" Kaoru asked irritated. "Um, girls?" Van called to them. They quickly stood up and pushed Kaoru toward him. "I'd, um, love to 'hang out' with you, Van" She said timidly.

"Really? I mean, cool." He replied catching himself before he sounded desperate. "How's Saturday?" he asked. "Saturday's cool." She replied. Just then Van's black and white wrist watch began to beep and Van began to panic. "Uh, sorry I gotta go. But, I'll see you Saturday!" He shouted as he rushed away. "Yeah, see you Saturday." She muttered once again in the same loving daze. Just then Momoko and Myako grabbed her arms. "We've got some work to do." Momoko said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3: Kaoru's first date

Chapt. 3

Kaoru's first date

Eventually, Saturday rolled around and Kaoru was, to her own surpised, nervous. And Momoko and Myako's advice wasn't helping. " You guys, I look rediculous!" Kaoru complained about her new outfit. "I swear I'm gonna catch nemonia in this shirt. And this is the shortest pair of pants I've ever seen in my life!" she continued.

"Don't worry, you look great!" Momoko said. "Ya. And for the record, they're supposed to be that short, they're capris." Myako added. "Hey, what happened to the hip-hop thing?" Kaoru asked. "I decided to drop it. I'm told it doesn't work for me." she replied angrily towards Momoko who was innocently wistling in the corner.

"Anyway, Van's not gonna worry about what you're wearing anyway. We thought you wanted to look like a girl for your date." Myako added. "Well yeah, but, not if I'm gonna freeze to death!" Kaoru replied. "I just think you're nervous. So don't sweat it, okay? Besides, I'm sure Van'll keep you warm." Momoko said suggestively. "Shut up!" Kaoru yelled.

"It's almost 5:00. you better go." Myako added trying to stop the near at hand fight. "Oh right! Van said to meet him at the skatepark. He said he had a surprise for me! Bye!" Kaoru said giddly and Rushed out the door.

"Hey Myako, waddya say to a little 'superhero survailance'?" Momoko asked.

"You read my mind!" Myako added. "_Hyper Blossom!" _Momoko yelled and transformed into her pink uniform. _"Rolling Bubbles!"_ Myako cried as she transformed into her blue uniform and together they flew at a distance behind Kaoru to spy on her first date.

Kaoru met up with Van at the skate park where he was leaning on a skateboard with a pair of rollerblades draped over his shoulder. "Whoa! Is that the new Roller-Rocket 2500! That thing doesn't come out 'till christmas! Where'd you get it?" she asked in astonishment. "I know a guy." He replied mysteriously. "Anyway, I'm glad you like it. this way you won't have any excuses when I school you on the half-pipe." He added, putting on his skates.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kaoru said confidently and the couple began skating. Once they got tired, Van and Kaoru ventured to the arcade with Momoko and Myako secretly following them every step of the way. There, they challenged each other in DDR, Air-hockey, and many other games. By the end of the night the couple retired to the ice cream bar and were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you made me spend $20.00 worth of quarters for rematches at the DDR mat!" Van laughed. "What can I say, I'm very competitive. Besides I scared the manager so bad he gave us 15 free games!" Kaoru replied. "Yeah, remind me not to bother you when you're playing video games!" He exclaimed. They both bursted out laughing.

Meanwhile Momoko was across the street throwing a fit. "What kind of date was this! All they did the entire night was compete against each other! This isn't a date; it's a triathalon!" She yelled. "Hang on Momoko, their going into the photo booth." Myako interupted. Great; and here we are with every superpower under the son, ecxept X-Ray vision"Momoko complained.

Van put enough money into the booth for 5 photo's. The first one was the two of them smiling. The second they made funny faces. The third was of Van and Kaoru in B-boy poses. The fourth was of Van with his arm around Kaoru, which must've made her uncomfortable because the last picture was of Van cringing because Kaoru punched him in the stomach.

"I am so sorry!" Kaoru apologized. "You made me nervous and when I'm nervous I, well, you know. Sorry." She explained. "It's cool. It's not the first time I've taken one to the stomach." He replied. By this time Van was walking Kaoru home.

"Hey Kaoru. I won you something back at the arcade." Van told her as he pulled a braclet out of his pocket. I had a silver, crescent moon pendant and a pendant with the word Bellus engraved on it. "It's the least I could do after beating you so bad at the arcade." He laughed.

"Ha ha, funny." She said sarcasticlly as she snatched the bracelet out of his hand. "What the heck does_ bellus _ mean?" she asked. "It's latin for beautiful." He laughed as he gently took her chin in his hand. "Kind of like you are."

Kaoru blushed and gasped in astonishment as Van leaned in to kiss her. Just then his wrist watch began to beep. "Ah geez! Uh, look I gotta go." He said in a panic. "I'll see ya tommorow!" He yelled as he ran off. Just then Kaoru's powerbelt began to glow and Momoko and Myako landed in front of her.

"Kaoru, we gotta go! Mojo's at it again!" Momoko told her. "Wait, how did you know I was here?" Kaoru asked. Momoko fell silent. "Never mind._ Powered Buttercup!"_ She cried and transformed into her green uniform. "let's go! I'm in the mood to pound somebody." And together the girls flew off.


	4. Chapter 4: A Distressing Discovery

Chapt. 4

A distressing discovery

"Okay girls, one of those strange energy signals I picked up has become stronger. I't's at the pier where Mojo is along with the other fainter one. I still don't know what they are so be careful while you're there." The professor instructed over the compact. "Right professor. Blossom: out." Momoko confirmed as she closed the compact.

"So, how _did _you guys know where to find me?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. Momoko could no longer avoid the subject. "I-It's actually a funny story. See we actually, sorta, kinda, followed you on your date." Momoko said nervously. "YOU WHAT?" Kaoru yelled. "Hey guys, I think we're here." Myako interrupted.

She pointed towards a large ditch in the water glazed over with ice. "How long has that been there?" Momoko asked. Myako searched the area"There's Mojo. And a giant egg and…." Myako was interrupted by Kaoru, "Van!"

"I'll say this once. This doesn't concern you, monkey. Now step away from the egg." Van told Mojo. "How dare you command me-mojo!" Mojo screamed. Mojo's robot then deployed two large missles. "Taste my steel-mojojo!" Mojo yelled as he launched the missles at Van.

Van nimbly dodged them. "Okay; we'll do this the hard way." Van said smugly. "_Eximo Potentia!" _he said into his watch and in a flash Van transformed into a battle suit. The suit was primarly black with white gloves and boots and a white belt. It had an open white vest with a crescent moon emblem in the middle of his chest and his mouth and nose were covered with a black mask. Finally, his eyes were covered with a pair of black goggles with yellow lenses.

"He's a superhero too?" Momoko asked surprised as Van battled Mojo with great prowess. Nimbly he dodged many of Mojo's attacks and sent them back ten-fold with a series of melee attacks as well as a strange, concentrated, light blue laser he called Hellfire. "He's good!" Myako commented watching Van's awesome display.

The boy also showed many other abilities such as flight, strength, speed and the ability to scream at a dangerously high frequency, leaving Mojo's robot immobilized. Meawhile, Kaoru was fuming. How could he keep this from her? Why? "I've seen enough. Girls, move out!"

"But Kaoru, Van seems to have everything under control and…" Myako stopped when she saw how mad Kaoru was. "I said: MOVE OUT!" She commanded as she flew into the ditch. "Um, did I die and make her leader?" Momoko asked. Myako shrugged and together they joined Kaoru.

"Not so fast Mojo!" The girls said in unison. Van turned around in shock. "Girls? No, stay away!" He screamed. But the girls didn't listen. Just as his back was turned, Mojo saw his chance. He launched a rope from his machine that latched onto the egg and with it he blasted off.

"The egg is mine-mojojojo!" He howled in triumph. "No, the egg! Come back here you dirty ape!" Van yelled. But before he could fly off, the girls beat him to it. "We got him, Van!" Momoko yelled. But the closer they got to the egg, the weaker they got and soon they were too weak to fly. "What…the heck….just happened?" Kaoru asked exausted.

"Kaoru, you okay?" Van asked as he rushed to help her. "And what are we, chopped liver?" Myako asked annoyed. "Get off me!" Kaoru commanded, getting back on her feet. "Look I can explain everything." Van told her, sensing she was mad. "Sure, I bet the police would love to here it." she said. "No! the police can't get involved! It'll just make things worse!" He exclaimed in a panic.

" You mean this isn't as bad as it gets? You lied to me, Van! Me!" Kaoru yelled. "Look, is there some place we can talk?" He asked trying to calm Kaoru down. Momoko and Myako giggled. "The four of us, huh?" He said, annoyed. "We can go to the professor's lab. That's pretty secluded." Momoko said. "good let's go." He said as he prepared to lift off. Just then Kaoru pushed him back. "Ladies first." She demanded and the girls flew off with Van tailing them.


End file.
